Willing Plaything
by Larien Surion
Summary: Faize desires attention, and Arumat and Edge are willing to give.


Willing Plaything

Edge Mavrick stepped into the room. He'd wanted to check up on the two  
Eldarians for a while. But what he walked in on was far from what he expected.

Faize Shiefa Beleth, the fairer of the two Eldarians, was lying on his bed, half-wrapped in his blanket but obviously in the buff. He seemed to be asleep, save the soft moans that escaped his pale lips. And something was moving under the blanket.

"Faize?" Edge walked a little closer.

Suddenly, Faize issued forth a moan that sounded half like a purring cat. He opened his eyes slightly, and his cheeks turned a dusty rose.

"I didn't hear you come in." Faize said, trying to hide that he had been up to something.

"I was just checking up on you and Arumat. Are you alright?"

Faize nodded. But as he moved to retrieve his undergarments, something rolled out from under the blanket and onto the floor. His eyes widened in horror as Edge looked down and saw it.

Edge looked down. A toy, something often used on a female partner, rolled to a stop at his boot. It wasn't that small, either, and had a small amount of bloody residue dried to it. He went to pick it up, but Faize's pale hand reached it first.

"Faize, what's going on?" Edge asked.

Faize felt embarrassed, and tried to look away. "I . . . I needed to relieve some stress."

Edge sat on the bed next to the blushing youth. "Faize, what's wrong with just jerking off?"

"I . . . the stimulus . . . it feels good." He buried his face in his pillow, trying to hide his shame.

Edge reached over and touched Faize's shoulder. "Want me to make it feel better?"

Faize glanced at him, still red in the face. "How?" he whimpered.

"First, it's not a good idea to use it dry." Edge got up. "I'll be back." He walked out and crossed the hallway to where he and Reimi were staying. Reaching into his top drawer, Edge retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He returned to find Faize still lying on his bed, licking his own fingers.

"Faize?"

"Sorry." He stopped and looked at Edge. His better at almost everything, and a person respected, was trying to help him with what was generally a normal act for Eldarians. Due to the lack of a need for sex in order to reproduce anymore, sex was generally taboo, and thus they often had to play with themselves to relieve tension.

Edge carefully undressed, noting that Faize was studying his bared form. "You're going to have to get out from under those covers, Faize."

Shyly, the young Eldarian pushed the blanket back, showing his cream skin, slender features, and unfortunate hard on.

Edge raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He sat beside the youth and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking."

"Sorry. It's just . . . I'm a little nervous." Faize looked over at Edge, only for his pale lips to be covered by the captain's. He blinked, then seemed to melt into the kiss. Their lips parted briefly, but Faize took a bit of initiative and kissed Edge again. The sensation of their lips meeting sent a thrill up his spine, and he panted slightly as their lips parted again. There was a tint of red on his cheeks.

Edge gently guided Faize's hand to his own hardening member, encouraging the Eldarian to stroke it. Faize did so willingly, then fell to it with his mouth, first kissing the hardened member, then licking it. Finally, he got the courage to take the whole thing into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

Edge moaned softly. Faize may have been an amateur, but the sensations were erotic. This was nothing like the blowjobs Reimi gave him. Gently, he squeezed a bit of lubricant onto his fingers and reached for Faize's posterior.

A startled squeak came from the petit creature as Edge slid one finger into his anus. He looked up, but seeing that Edge was also stroking his head, he soon fell back to his task at hand, working his lips and tongue up and down the shaft. He groaned as a second finger found it's way into his body.

Edge gently sat Faize upright some and began to stroke the young Eldarian's hard member. Faize groaned and began to pant slightly. Edge slid a third finger into Faize, pushing a little harder so as to help the younger's body prepare itself.

Faize moaned, throwing his head back. The sensations in his body were driving him wild, and before he knew anything, he'd collapsed on the bed. There was a heat rising inside him that was unlike anything he'd felt using the toy.

Edge figured Faize's body was prepared and slid his fingers out. Squeezing a bit more lubricant on his own hard member, he encouraged Faize to roll over onto all fours. Gently, he prodded his member against his younger partner's body, then slid in.

Faize squeaked again, this time with surprise and lust. He looked back at Edge, panting slightly. There was a rosy flush to his face, and a light moan escaped his lips. Lowering his head to his hands, Faize pushed back against Edge's light thrusts.

Edge noticed Faize was really feeling it, and thrust a little harder. This was rewarded with another light moan, and Faize's eager panting.

And then, Arumat P. Thanatos stepped in. He seemed oblivious to what was going on, until Edge noticed the door was flicked into the LOCK position. The larger, older Eldarian leaned his scythe against the wall and stripped his own clothes off.

Edge tried not to stare at the huge member that hung rather erect at Arumat's waist. Just what was the older going to do with that thing?

The answer came as Arumat walked over and lifted Faize's head up by the hair. The long, hard member found it's way into the younger's mouth. The rhythm of Edge inside Faize's rear helped propel Faize's mouth over Arumat's member.

Faize felt like he was going to faint. The sensations in his body were driving him to the brink of insanity. He felt like his whole body was aflame. Suddenly, there was a throbbing pain in his groin, and he nearly doubled over. Then, the feeling of Edge as hot liquid poured into his body. And then, the same thing from Arumat as it was propelled down his throat. Faize fell with a thud to the bed, a small amount of white pouring from the edge of his mouth.

Edge panted, then looked up at Arumat. The other calmly pulled his boxers up from around his knees and walked over to his bed.

"Uh . . ."

"I saw nothing." Arumat said in response to the unasked question. "If he's willing, let him have the attention he desires." He grabbed the blanket and tossed it to the side of the bed. He then looked over at Edge. "However, if you have an affinity for doing this, why don't we both do it again tomorrow?"

"With Faize?"

"He looks willing enough." Arumat said. He swallowed. "Though I think we might have been a little rough on him."

Edge looked back. There was a small amount of blood mixed with the white creamy liquid pouring from Faize's posterior.

Faize tried to get up, only to drop to the bed again weakly. He was in no shape to move. Edge gently pinned him down as he tried to move again.

"I'll clean you up." said Edge. He looked over as Arumat walked over.

"I'll attend to this. You dress. Your girl is probably bickering about where you've been."

Edge blushed, but was still startled when Arumat wiped Faize's forehead over with a towel, then knelt on the floor next to him. Hurriedly, Edge dressed and left.

Arumat sniffed. "You alright, kid?"

Faize nodded. "Are you . . . going to clean me again?"

Arumat nodded, then licked the liquid from Faize's body. "You haven't been pampered like this in a while. Not since I last had you back on Aeos." He licked the white trail from Faize's stomach. Faize gasped and writhed.

"You . . . were so careful . . . when we were in that cave." he panted. "Still, the . . . ah . . . the commander wondered where we'd been."

"I lied to him and said you'd hit your head." Arumat replied. He wiped the rest of the mess from the younger. "I invited him back for tomorrow."

"You know I love this." Faize whispered. He looked up at Arumat, the strength slowly returning to him. He sat up and gently kissed the elder.

Arumat blinked. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Edge did it, and it felt good."

Arumat gathered Faize close, kissing him again. "It is good." he whispered as their lips parted.

Faize swallowed and turned his attention to Arumat's large member. While Edge was gently probing his backside with his fingers, Faize's lips felt to Arumat's erection, gently sucking on the hard member. How long had they been doing this together now? It seemed like ages, and was almost natural to Faize now.

"You've gotten better." smiled Arumat. His calloused hand brushed over Faize's green hair.

Faize looked up pleadingly at Arumat. He desperately wanted the forbidden sex.

"Come here." Arumat pulled Faize up so he was kneeling over the hard member. Gently, he lowered Faize onto it, allowing the younger the pleasure he'd desired for so long. "You have to play with the captain, too."

Faize nodded, his face flushed with desire. His thin, delicate hand reached out and grabbed hold of Edge's hard member, stroking it. His mind was almost completely blank. Arumat felt so good inside him, his hard member striking places Edge's couldn't.

Suddenly, Edge erupted in his hand, spewing white liquid all over the three of them. The same thing happened moments later with Faize, just as Arumat filled his body with his own hot white seed.

However, this time Faize cried out. The stimulus was too much for his small frame, and he fell to the bed with a sickening thud, falling from the edge to lie motionless on the floor. His cream body was covered in the white seed, and he lay there, panting.

Arumat and Edge both tried to move to help him, but Faize managed to move. He was drunk on desire, and his mouth found it's way over Edge's semi-hard member. Panting and filled with want, he began to lick and suck at the organ.

"Faize?" Edge asked.

"He wants it." said Arumat. "He was only like this once before, back on Aeos." Arumat gently lifted Faize's posterior and began to gently fondle it. "He'll keep going until he passes out."

"What?" Edge asked.

"He's drunk on desire." said Arumat. He carefully slid his hard member into Faize again. "He'll keep wanting it until he's exhausted. As long as we're careful with him, he'll be fine. I've handled him like this before." Gently, he began to move in the small creature.

Edge groaned, his hard member already about to explode. He erupted in Faize's mouth, and some slipped past the hungry lips as the younger Eldarian swallowed it. The amethyst eyes looked wanting up at Edge, as if pleading for the right to continue. Edge nodded, and Faize continued to lick and suck at the softening member.

Arumat grunted at about the same time as Edge erupted a third time, both filling Faize. This time, Faize collapsed, tired and satisfied.

"Will he be alright?" Edge asked. He picked the drowsy boy up and placed him on his bed.

"He'll be fine. Asleep for the next day, but fine." Arumat assured him. He felt Faize's head. "Fever. He got fairly worked up doing that."

"Perhaps we should ease off doing this for a while." said Edge.

Arumat nodded. "At least until our little toy is feeling better."

Faize sighed, knowing Edge had left as he felt Arumat's warm tongue lick his body clean. This was what he desired most; the subtle attention Arumat gave him to clean him up. It gave him a warm feeling, something he knew only Arumat would do for him. With a sigh and a smile, he dozed off.


End file.
